


[vid] Pride

by alwaystheocean



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Family Feels, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaystheocean/pseuds/alwaystheocean
Summary: "I'd do anything you asked of me."
Relationships: Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl & Steven Universe, Amethyst & Garnet & Pearl (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Garnet (Steven Universe), Amethyst & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Everyone & Everyone, Garnet & Pearl (Steven Universe), Garnet & Steven Universe, Greg Universe & Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe, Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone, tbh - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	[vid] Pride

**Song:** Pride - Amy MacDonald  
**Download:** [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?wsjvv91cw01gd7t) | 113.67MB  
**Content notes:** Physical triggers (e.g., epilepsy or migraine: strobe lights, bright lights, "stuttery" cuts between 2-3 stills)


End file.
